


The Winged Protector

by Sweet_and_Salty



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Familial Relationships, Happy uruk, OC Story, Other, blue boi argues with pink boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_and_Salty/pseuds/Sweet_and_Salty
Summary: When he first got a good look at this new creature, he was ready to commence the killing blow, but… something about the look of fear on the face of this entirely new lifeform…





	The Winged Protector

**Author's Note:**

> An story featuring a couple of OCs based off of a dream I had.  Here's a picture of what Narûk looks like (until I make my own ref for him) 
> 
> Young One will be based off of a black axolotl. Will soon have a ref

Being thrown straight from his vat and into a war was a harsh experience for the orc. He was made to fight, just as all Uruks are, but was given no time to prepare for his upcoming battles in Minas Ithil. Most of his comrades were given time to figure themselves out; they found the right armors, weapons, and fighting styles to fit their needs. Despite is immediate disadvantages, though, he was able to kill a Tark by the name of Talion.

From this event, he was able to gain some time to figure himself out, mostly through his new rank as Captain. He got himself his Savage Dual Axes and earned his Assassin class. His first name was simply “Narûk the Raven,” being mostly known for swift kills of his enemies and his agility. Whispers were spread that he was able to fly, which then turned to him being a trickster. Despite the ignorance of his subordinates, he was able to make many of his fellow captains fear him, telling them that he was able to kill “The Gravewalker,” one of the toughest humans in all of Middle Earth. He was also given an outpost in a small corner of Minas Ithil. It was small, but the fact that it was near the arena made up for that.

One day, all of the Uruks and Ologs gathered at the arena to watch a large set of pit fights. One after the other, Captains were forced to fight other Captains, as well as Caragors, Graugs, and even Drakes. When one Captain survived a fight, a new Captain was brought into the field. These didn’t happen often; they only did when the Champion was seen by his fellow fighters as less-than-worthy of their name.

The Raven only went to watch. He enjoyed viewing chaos from afar, with him even being in the highest sitting area of the arena, standing on a pole with an extinguished fire pit beneath him. _Perhaps if enough die_ , he thought to himself, _maybe I can steal one of their places. Maybe even get closer to a Warchief._ He was entertained by both the thought and the fights he followed, up until one of the Ologs guarding the arena grabbed him by his feathery poncho and held him up, yelling to the crowd that he found a new contender.

Needless to say, he was _not_ happy.

The Olog literally threw The Raven into the fight pit. Narûk turned to glare up at the guard and growled savagely, “Fine. You want a fight?” The guard and many other crowd members nearby gave loud yells of agreement, but all were shocked when Narûk pulled out his axes and cleaved the guard in two, then pulled two uruks into the pit with him. “Then you’d better be able to fight back, or you’ll get worse than that glob did.”

~

By the end of the night, The Raven had kept to his word. Anyone that wasn’t able to beat him got a slow, painful death, and he held no remorse for them. His last fight before his time for the fight pits was up, however, was a drake. This one was much larger than him, and, supposedly, more powerful. He was more agile than the beast, as most assassins were, and found no trouble in fighting it.

Until he noticed something was in the creature’s fiery maw.

Narûk aimed to take of the drake’s head in his final attack, slicing through its neck like butter after the beast tried to heat itself up to get him off. He grabbed its head, which was nearly as long as him, and forced open its mouth. He had to shove one foot into the bottom jaw of the beast and pull the top of its head upward, hissing a bit at the heat from the drake's teeth. He watched as a young girl tumbled out weakly. She tried to push herself up, but was only able to get herself into a half-stand before looking at the uruk before her, fear evident in her eyes.

When he first got a good look at this new creature, he was ready to commence the killing blow, but… something about the look of fear on the face of this entirely new lifeform… He approached her, looking menacing to the crowd around them, but gave her a concerned look.

“When I swing at you,” he whispered to her, not wanting her to be scared of big-bad him, “I want you to play dead. They’ll all leave if they think you’re dead.” He watched the girl’s fear diminish slightly, a small spark of life coming into her eyes as she gave him a barely noticeable nod.

He then backed up and pulled his axes out, slowly raising his arms as the girl took a step back. As he swiped the axes near her, she fell onto her back, limbs spread out, eyes closed, and tongue comically sticking out of her mouth to show the crowd she was "dead". They all cheered for Narûk, then left only a couple of minutes later, now bored that there was nothing left for him to fight.

Once he gave her word that they were gone, she slowly moved herself into a sitting position. She looked up at the uruk and shakily whispered “...tank…” _How has she been able to survive as long as she has if she can’t even speak right..?_

_Wait… one of the Warchiefs is only able to scream, and that Warchief's blood brother can only say “crush.” Guess speech doesn’t really matter here._

He reached out and helped her to stand, finding she only reached halfway up his torso at her full height. How cute. “You’re welcome, young one.” The girl then gave him a confused look.

“...yun...un…?”

Now he was very concerned. _She doesn’t even know what that means! How has nobody found and killed her yet?! She won’t be able to survive another week out there! There’s no way I can let her go like this…_

“Young One” stood up on her tip-toes and waved a hand in his face to break him from his thoughts. Now _she_ was worried about _him_. _Maybe it’s better for her like this, he thought. If she’s this worried about me, and I’m worried about her, why don’t I try…_ Narûk knelt down before her and carefully held her hand, making sure his sharp nails didn’t damage her frail, slightly transparent skin.

“Do you want to stay with me, Young One?” He offered the girl, continuing with, “I’ll make sure that nobody ever does this,” He gestured at the arena around them, and especially to the drake behind her, “to you again.”

Young One looked from him to the arena, the drake, and then down to his hand. She squeezed it carefully, then locked gazes with him again. “I… be… safe…?” She asked in a whisper. The uruk nodded to her.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He assured her. She gave a beaming grin and pulled her hand from his grip, them jumped up and hugged him. He felt his heart stop for a moment, a warmth he never thought was real flooding through him. What did the humans call this feeling?

_Is this… love?_

He wasn’t able to bask in the new, almost addictive, feeling for long. He could hear a small group getting ready to clean the wreckage around him. He picked Young One up and set her on his back. She grabbed his shoulders while he held her up from under her legs, and he bolted off, taking her to his outpost.

“Nobody will ever hurt you again, Young One.”

“Rûrû… verr… fast!!”

_Rûrû, huh? A new nickname?_

_...I like it._

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter! I would love if you guys could give me some criticism or tips so I can make all of my future writing better!


End file.
